general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rot and Rise/Issue 10
The older man swallowed his food and stood up. "Great to meet you, Alice" he said, covering his mouth. "I'm Don. This lady here is my niece, Deanna". Alice smiled and shook the woman's hand. Another younger woman directed herself towards Alice as she drank a glass of water. "Where do you come from, kid? You look really bad" -"Oh, shit... It's been so long it's hard to remember" said Alice, looking down at the floor. "I was in class, and the principal called us out. Then the corpses started eating my friends, and I hid in a classroom with a counselor and some science teacher. We remained in there until the counselor said she had to look for her daughters, and then she went outside... and- oh, fuck- they ate her" -"Wait... you call them 'corpses'?" asked the younger woman, chuckling. "That's a pretty dumb name. Russell calls them goons" -"Heather, let her speak" said Cheryl, Craig's wife. She seemed like a caring person, like a mother. "Go on, sweetie" -"Jeez, I really don't want to talk about it anymore" whispered Alice. "I want to take advantage of being here to forget all that happened to us. Sorry to leave you all wondering" -"No, it's okay. That was a stupid thing to ask" said Heather, the younger woman, as she put down her glass. "We should show you around. I know it's not easy to show up somewhere without knowing where the fuck you are" -"Heather, she needs to eat. Look at her, all pale and skinny. Sit down, honey. Have some chicken" said Deanna, offering a large bowl with a mixture of chicken and carrots. Alice just stood there, terrified of the large amount of people speaking to her at the same time. They all seemed so innocent, but so different. Acting fast, she looked at Deanna and nodded. The woman served a few strips of chicken on a plate and handed it to Alice with a smile on her face. "Here you go, honey. You best eat something" Alice sat down next to Cheryl and started to eat her chicken. She felt better after eating the first strips. "You like it, don't you?" asked Deanna, smiling. "It's a family recipe. You know, being in this shithole of a world actually does help you meet people. Who knew I'd meet up with my grandpa, my high school friends, a hunk of a Latino guy and a bitch?" "Let me guess" said Heather, laughing. "I'm the bitch?". Deanna smiled and looked at Heather. Suddenly, a scream interrupted them. "No, no, no!" said a voice coming from the plaza. Alice turned her head around and saw a tan man with glasses and a thick hoodie. He seemed furious, storming towards the dinner table. "What the fuck is she doing here?!" he asked, pointing at Alice. "Who brought her in here?". Heather stood up and put her hands on the man's shoulders. "Ethan, calm down. Russell brought her in to give her some food, stitch her friend up and send her on her way. It's okay" -"No, it's not okay!" screamed the man. "Knowing Russell, he's gonna want her to stay, and she'll be one more fucking mouth to feed!" -"Ethan, stop being so dramatic!" screamed Cheryl, opening her eyes wide. "There's plenty of food in here, and if we ever run out of supplies, there's a damn drug store down the street!" -"Oh, and we'll just go prancing out there like we're inmortal? Remember what happened to Morgan, dammit! She went out there all happy and shit, and next thing we know, she turned into one of them while carrying a shitload of medicine!" yelled Ethan. -"No need to remind us, Ethan" said Deanna in a low voice. "We remember" -"If you do, then why the fuck are you trying to repeat it?" asked Ethan, looking around. "Just get her out of here and this conversation will be over" -"What if we don't?" asked Don, standing up. "What if we keep her?" -"Then I'll cut your food supply and get her out of here myself" said Ethan. defiantly. "Alive or dead; I don't give a shit" Don had enough. He stood up from the table and walked over to Ethan with a stern look on his face. He pushed him against the wooden wall and grabbed him from the collar of his coat. "Look, kid, she's just a fucking teen. She lost her damn parents. Her friends. Her teachers. Everyone she fucking knew" said Don, grinding his teeth. "It's been three months of her being out there, having to scavenge her every meal and having to fight for everything she has. Don't you think she deserves a break?" -"Don, t-there's no need for anything so sudden. Just let me go and we'll see" -"We'll see? What? She just got here, you cruel prick! Are you really going to throw her out on the streets, where fucking undead lunatics walk around and eat people?" -"Put me down and we'll talk about this later" Don let go of a shivering Ethan, ready to unleash his anger. He knew it was not the right thing to do. "I'm letting you go 'cause I pity you, mate" said Don, back away. Ethan wiped a drip of saliva off his lip with his arm and walked away, glaring at the old man who threatened him. When he was halfway through the plaza, there was a dry shot. It interrupted every noise in the environment. "What the fuck?" screamed Ethan. "Shit, shit, shit! Everyone go to their fucking rooms! Antonio, get the guns ready! Heather, go get Russell!" They all directed themselves to the far end of the plaza, where a white wall with a rustic look stood. They all went in through different doors and locked them. Antonio, the man on the wooden hut above the main wall, ducked and called another man, who handed him a few large firearms. Alice stood there, watching everyone run in panic. She could not hear anything. The only thing she saw was Cheryl waving at her, telling her to go in the room next to hers. Finally, a yell broke the silence. "You, come with me!" it said. It was Ethan, who pointed at the large wooden cabin. Alice ran to him, worried. What was in there? Did the shot come from that same cabin from where Ethan came out to fight with Don? Ethan bolted to the door and opened it, slowly. Alice came up behind him, silently. "Okay, kid. You gotta earn your keep. Only way to do that is to help me out here" whispered Ethan. Alice nodded. "What do I do?" she asked. -"Just come in and shoot whatever you see" said Ethan, handing her a small pistol. -"What? I don't know how to shoot!" said Alice, trying to get away from the weapon. "I can't do this, I'm sorry. I've never fired a gun before" -"Then you're out of here" said Ethan, stretching his arm towards Alice. "You help me or you leave. It's your choice, red" Alice grabbed the gun from the leather grip, hesitantly. Ethan patted on her shoulder and quickly pulled the door open. He jumped on the blue carpet and tried to hide. Alice raised the gun towards the wall at the bottom of the room and tried to squeeze the trigger. It was really stern. "Calm down..." said a voice inside. It was Russell. He had his shotgun hanging from one hand. His pale face was covered in small red dots, and there was a heavy tear dripping from his left eye. The floor was covered in blood. -"W-What happened here?" stuttered Ethan, forcing himself up. -"Rob turned... and... and bit Linda..." sobbed Russell, staring at two dark bulges in the ground. Alice was shocked. She looked around, and only saw darkened blood splashed everywhere. "I had to put them both down" mumbled Russell between the tears. -"You were supposed to take care of them!" screamed Ethan, crouching over to check the two dead bodies. "What the fuck were you doing while he was biting her?" -"Linda asked me to get some aspirin for him while she treated the bite... I went to the souvenir store to see what I could find, and I get back and see... see this. Linda being eaten by this fucker..." A group of people stormed in through the door, all shocked. Don was in the front. He looked at the tragic scene and frowned. He knew Rob came with Alice. It was her fault. She was the one that brought the bitten man in so they could cure him, and he ended up killing their nurse. "What the... the.... it's all your... your fault!" he screamed. "You brought this undead fucker in, and he killed Linda!" -"Sir, I didn't mean to..." said Alice, shocked. -"Oh, yes you fucking did, you ginger piece of shit!" screamed Don, at the edge of tears. -"Grandpa, calm down! It wasn't her fault!" said Deanna, trying to hold her grandfather back. -"Don't you get in this, Deanna! This piece of shit killed Linda! She brought in that sick fuck, and he ate her! How the fuck were we supposed to trust this bitch?" -"Don, you were just defending here right now!" interrupted Cheryl, walking over to Alice to try to comfort her. "She's just a kid, dammit! She didn't know!" -"Of course she did!" said Antonio in the back. "She has been out there more than we have, and she muust know that it's the fucking bite, man!" -"No, I didn't fucking know!" interrupted Alice, yelling at the top of her lungs. "I had no idea that that could happen. What is this bullshit? You're blaming me for bringing in a sick man and trying to help him? It's not my fault that he turned and killed someone! God, get off my fucking back already! I've been here for like one hour and you're already blaming me!" Cast Starring: *Alice *Delmont* *Rob (No Lines) *Russell *Craig (No Lines) *Ethan *Cheryl *Deanna *Heather *Don Also Starring: *Linda (No Lines) *Antonio *Marcos (No Lines) Deaths *Rob: Succumbed to the infection. Put down by Russell. *Linda: Devoured by Rob. Shot out of mercy by Russell. Trivia *Last appearance of Rob. *Last appearance of Linda. *This is the penultimate issue of Volume 1. Category:Rot and Rise Category:Issues Category:Rot and Rise Issues Category:Juan